NGE: The New Story
by Nosaki 'Halfbreed' Shulon
Summary: In a new and strange town, Shulon will be thrown into a life he had no clue about, and all for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Though some might see it differently. Read and see how Shulon fits into the world of NGE. Looking for help on title.
1. Prelude

Well, I haven't written anything for so long, I've finally broken down and decided to type out this fan fiction that I had actually written by hand a couple of years ago now. Wow, never thought I would say it like that… a couple of years ago…. Wow… lol, sorry about that. Anyway, please, let me know what you guys think about this, cause I really want some feedback. So, here's a low-down:

This is an –insert new character- type of fanfic, and yes, it is my own character, but I haven't really decided whether I should write in first or third person. For now, most of it will be in first.

Everything is basically bumped ahead a few years, so the main, and so far, only difference is the age of the pilots. And this will follow pretty much the basic story line with minor differences here and there. And though it may seem this way, the new character will not be matched up with anyone till much later, if that. So there, patience, there will be pairings, trust me.

Well, for now, I think that's it. Wish me luck!

* * *

Four years…. Its been four long years… filled with a lot of change, a lot of choices…. Too late now, I told myself, There's no going back after four years. That's why I'm here now. Walking down a street in a city that I never thought I would see.

There were two reasons I never thought I would see this place. 1. I didn't have any money when I had left, and 2. I thought this place would have been destroyed by now, like its sister cities. They had only just recently finished rebuilding most of Tokyo 2. But here I was, walking down an empty street in Tokyo 3.

Tokyo 3 was indeed a third version of the original Tokyo here in Japan. Some genius decided to use the cities as political and business pawns, and now whoever owns the cities basically does whatever they want. Tokyo 3 is the most recent version and the longer lasting, staying around for nearly 10 years now.

I had always wanted to take a trip to Japan, and Tokyo 3 was one of the places I had wanted to visit. I don't really know why though. I just wanted to, I guess. But now that I'm here, what do I do? Where do I go from here?

I noticed a ramen shack ahead and I went over. Luckily I had enough yen to get something to eat. I thanked God for my food and for the fact that I had learned some Japanese, and I started to eat. When I was about half way done, I decided to ask and see if the chef knew of any cheap places to stay at because I barely had any yen left. It wasn't like I had much money to exchange for yen in the first place.

Well, I thought, I hope I don't have that bad an accent.

"Anou… Sumimasen?"

He looked at me and said in English, "You want some more, kid?"

Since he spoke in English, I decided to respond in English. "No, thank you. Do you know some where close by I can stay at that's cheap?"

"Sorry kid, can't think of any. Why, you don't have a place?"

"No, I don't. I just got here. Anyway, here is what I owe you for the ramen. Arigatou."

"Anytime, careful out there, kid."

Well, this is just my luck, I thought. Now what do I do?

I had just turned down a street that looked like it had seen better days. There were very tall buildings that were all badly run down. There wasn't a soul in sight. I highly doubted anyone would even come near here, let alone live or work here, unless they were deconstruction.

This place was perfect. No one for me to have to worry about, and no one to have to pay rent to in order to stay here. So I continued down the street trying to decide which building I should stay at. It was then I noticed something… and by something, I mean someone.

The first thing that I found was odd was why in the world someone would be here of all places, and by themselves, no less. But then I noticed that they were in a lot of bandages and wrappings. They had obviously been in some kind of accident. By this point I realized that it was a girl, I guess about my age, 17. She seemed to know where she was going here, so I decided to ask her where I was and if I had to pay someone to stay around here.

"Hey, excuse me!" I yelled to get her attention.

She stopped and looked at me. Her eyes were a red like I had never seen, and what was more, I couldn't see any trace of emotion in them. If anything, she seemed a bit surprised to see someone else on this street. She didn't say anything as I approached her. She just stared. I was nervous because of her stare by this point, but I decided to say something anyway.

"Umm… do you know if anyone owns these buildings?"

"I do not know," she answered in a plain, monotone voice, still not showing any emotion.

Luckily she knew English. Still really nervous, I asked, "Oh, well, d-do you know if I would have to pay anyone to stay here?"

She merely stared at me and said, 'Why do you ask me this?" She then turned and continued down her previous path before I could answer her.

Needless to say, I was confounded. I didn't really know what to do, so I turned in her direction and said, "Because I don't have any more yen and no where to stay."

She continued on as though she never heard me, going up the stairs of one of the buildings. How can she live here? I thought. I turned and noticed a bench behind me, so I sat down. I was there for about 10 minutes, just thinking. Just as I was considering sleeping on said bench, I noticed that girl heading back from her building. She just stared ahead, directly in front of her and walked straight past me. I watched her as she continued on, and I noticed some guys suddenly start to follow her. I could already see what was about to happen, and I wasn't about to just sit there.

By the time I got to them, they had grabbed the girl and had thrown her into an alley. It was obvious she was in pain, and she could hardly stand, not that these guys seemed like they would let her.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted. They turned towards me and laughed.

"Look-ie here, boys, we got ourselves a hero."

"Let me take are of this 'hero' for us so we can get back to business."

This one walked up to me and tried to grab my shirt collar. I took a step back, thinking, I better not have trained for nothing. The guy tried to punch me this time. I ducked under his fist and, with my own fist, punched him hard in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him and temporarily paralyzing him. As he fell to the ground, I reset my stance, ready for the other two.

Both of the guys left standing just looked at me like they didn't believe what had just happened. I couldn't either, but I did my best not to show how nervous I was. I really didn't want to do this, but they had no right to do hurt that girl. And if I had any courage or backbone, I wasn't going to let them.

"Damn you, you brat!" one yelled and then he jumped towards me. I quickly dodged him and waited for him to try and grab me like the last one did. Luckily for me, this one was that stupid. He punched me with his right fist, which I barely dodged, and then he tried with his left. I managed to grab his arm after dodging his fist and twisted it behind him and held him there.

Then I heard the last guy say, "That's enough, punk."

I turned, still holding the guy by his arm. The last one had a switchblade out and he was holding up the girl by her shoulders with the switchblade held to her throat.

"One wrong move and… well, you know what happens."

I could see the pain the girl was feeling. I loosened my grip on the guy I was holding down's arm. He took his opportunity and elbowed me in the stomach. It was my turn to get the breath knocked out of me. I buckled and fell to my knees. The guy I was holding jerked me up to my feet by my shirt. He reached back and punched me in the stomach again, hard. Then he hit me across the side of my face, which is what knocked me to the ground.

My vision was blurring, I could tell I was about to black out. I was going to black out and they would do God knows what to that girl and then finish me off. I tried to stay conscious as I struggled to get back up. I could just make out two of them next to me, and the other, the one with the knife, over next to the girl.

"Shouldn't have messed with us, ki—," was all that he said before he was cut off by a gunshot, shortly followed by two other shots.

All three men fell to the ground, dead. My vision was getting darker, fast. I couldn't hold myself up any longer, I fell down to the ground, and I blacked out.

* * *

Where am I? Who am I? I am Shulon. I left home four years ago and never looked back. I traveled to Japan about a year ago, looking for something, but I don't know what. I do not know what I am looking for. So, then, why am I here? Where is here? Where am I? What was that? That noise, what was it? Voices. I can here voices. But… who are they?

* * *

Well, people, that's the prelude. In case anyone is wondering, no this was NOT in the anime, nor the manga. This was basically and intro for my character. Now, I need peoples opinions here. When you comment on this, and even if this is the only thing you do, tell me whether I should focus more on the manga, or the anime. Hell, why not both? Let me know so I can work on this more. I already have more written out for later, but not passed the first episode.

Comment and give me your input!!

Till next time,

_Halfbreed_


	2. PreludeChapter

Well, I'm back

Well, I'm back. Sorry if it's taking a while to get these new chapters posted. I've got school going on and it won't be too long before I am doing some more stuff around here with work. So bear with me, this will get up.

I still need to get some opinions from people, so please, comment and vote. _Do I focus on the anime or the manga or just improvise and do both?_ Thanks for your opinion and enjoy the read!

* * *

Where am I? Who am I? I am Shulon. I left home four years ago and never looked back. I traveled to Japan about a year ago, looking for something, but I don't know what. I do not know what I am looking for. So, then, why am I here? Where is here? Where am I? What was that? That noise, what was it? Voices. I can here voices. But… who are they?

* * *

My mind was racing. All these questions were racing though my head, which hurt to no end. I could hear voices, and they seemed to be coming from outside in a hallway. I slowly opened my eyes, squinting somewhat because of the light but I noticed some of the room I was in. it was a bit small, white and smelled like… a hospital. There was a window to my left, blinds partially closed, and the door to my right.

I was in a bed… a hospital bed. This wasn't good. I looked up, resting my head against the pillow. As I stared at the ceiling, two words seemed to just come to my mind: unfamiliar ceiling.

Suddenly, the door opened and closed very noisily. The sound just made my head bang more, so I closed my eyes in pain.

"Oh! Gomen, I didn't know you were awake."

I opened my eyes to see a woman in a doctor's lab coat with normal clothes underneath. She had brown hair up in a bun and she had some glasses on. She appeared to be friendly.

"My name is Doctor Kruzain Salshore, but you can call me Kruza, everyone else does. How are you feeling?"

"My head really hurts."

She reached into her lab coat pocket and pulled out what looked like gel tablets and handed two of them to me, saying, "Here, take these. They are like ibuprofen, but stronger and they work faster."

I sat up in my bed and took the pills. She handed me a small cup of water and I swallowed them. When I set the cup down, I looked down and realized I was only dressed in my boxers. I quickly covered up.

"W-where are my clothes?"

"Oh, they're right over there."

She pointed to the side table on the left of the bed. On it were my clothes. My black pants, my socks and my dark blue t-shirt, as well as my dark blue windbreaker jacket that falls down halfway to my knees. I also noticed my wallet, empty by now, and my cell phone, long since busted,

"We had your clothes washed. You were pretty filthy when you came in."

That's when it hit me. I remembered the alley, the guys, the thugs, and that girl….

"What happened to that girl with the blue hair? She looked hurt-"

"Don't worry about her. She was hurt, but we're taking good care of her."

"O-oh, okay, then."

"You know, I got to say that was very brave. Not very many people in this city would risk their own life like that."

"Uh… I… thanks…"

I didn't really know what to say. I just tried to help. I didn't really do much, just got the crap kicked out of me.

"That one guy with the knife must've tried to get to you before he went for Miss Ayaname."

I looked up at her, confused, "Ayaname?"

"Oh, right, that's her name. Rei Ayaname. After he tried to get you with his knife, he must've gone after her. You were both lucky, her not getting another injury and you with just a scratch. Nothing serious at all…."

She seemed to trail off at this point, but I wasn't listening. When she had said I had a scratch, I couldn't figure out what she had been talking about. I remember taking on the other two guys, but the one with the knife had been next to that girl, Ayaname, the whole time. What scratch was she talking about….

Then it hit me. I happened to have looked on my arms when I saw it. The under said of my right arm was fine, it had healed up a while back. But up under my left was a fresh cut. You couldn't see the other ones that were once there.

"Y-yeah, I guess I was lucky."

The doctor reached back into her lab coat and pulled out some kind of tube.

"Here, let me see your arm."

She took my left arm and squeezed out some kind of cream out of the tube onto it and smoothed it out.

"What is that?"

"This is a kind of Neosporin, but like those pills, it woks much faster at healing cuts and bruises."

"Oh, arigatou."

As she put the cream back into her pocket and made a note on her clipboard, I decided to go on and ask her something that was bothering me.

"Anou… where am I?"

She looked a bit nervous to answer, but she put down her clipboard and pulled up a chair next to the bed.

"This place is a hospital inside of an organization known as NERV. Now, NERV is a top-secret organization, so you need to understand that you don't need to go out and brag about this place. Okay? But NERV has some of the top minds in almost every field here as well as some state of the art technology. In fact, the medicine I gave you earlier was developed here."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Of coarse I had heard of NERV, a lot of people had. The only thing secret about this place was where it was and what they actually did. I had heard it was a 'cut-throat' group that didn't really give a damn about anyone. But that didn't explain why they were so successful and powerful in business and politics. There was even rumor that they were the ones who owned Tokyo 3.

This wasn't good. They would have the resources to easily figure out who I was and where I was from. They would try and send me back. No, I won't go back. But right now I still need to know something. But I have to be careful not to let this Doctor know who I am just yet.

"W-why did you bring me here?"

"Well, that's a stupid question. You were hurt and unconscious. And after helping Miss Ayaname, it's a way of saying thanks."

"Oh… well, your welcome, I guess…"

"So, anything else you want to know?"

She was still sitting in her chair, but when I said, "No, thank you," her facial expression seemed to lighten up.

"So do you mind if I ask you a few questions now?"

"What kind of questions?"

"Just some stuff about you so we can have it on file here. Do you mind, or do you want to get some rest first?"

"Anou… w-would you mind if I rested a bit more?"

"Sure, I'll be back later, then. I forgot the right papers anyway."

She got up and grabbed her clipboard and went towards the door. I thought I might not see her again, so I figured, Why not?

"Um, Dr. Salshore?"

She looked back at me and said, "Please, just call me Kruza. I never have been one for formalities."

"Ok, well, arigatou for helping me."

"You're welcome," she smiled, turned and left, closing the door behind her.

I quickly got out of the bed and got dressed. I grabbed my empty wallet and then picked up the broken cell phone. I stared at it for a moment in thought. I set the phone back down on the bedside table, and left it there.

* * *

The door opened to reveal Doctor Kruzain again, carrying her clipboard.

"Okay, you should have gotten plenty of re-"

She was cut off when she realized that the room was now empty. She looked around and noticed the boy, his clothes and his personal effects were gone. Then she noticed something on the bedside table. She went over and picked it up. It was the boys cell phone. She noticed immediately that is was broken. She put the broken cell phone into her pocket and pulled out her working phone. She opened it up and dialed a number.

"The boy that came in with Pilot Ayaname has disappeared. Should I call Section 2 to find him?"

Before she could wait for a reply, an alarm sounded.

"I-is that the-"

She was cut off by a stern sounding voice.

"Yes. Pursue the boy at your own accord. Do not inquire to Section 2."

The line cut off.

* * *

Well, I was gonna just finish the chapter, but I think this should still be counted as a prelude, don't you?

I know, I know, I know, get off my back, let me explain why I couldn't just get into the story, alright? Geez…. Its all essential to the story. What I did here was needed. It gives more to the character and the others in the story. Ok? Thank you for understanding.

Anyway, the actual first chapter will be coming next, and I believe you are gonna enjoy it.

Until next time,

_Halfbreed_


End file.
